What Almost Was
by Fanpires101
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, Bella is changed by Victoria. Edward comes back looking for Bella but she's not there. What would happen if Bella went to the Volturi seeking death only ends up joinging them?
1. Flash Back

Chapter 1-Flash back.  
Edward POV

I remember that night more vividly than any other. The night I went searching for my true love and she was not there. As well as the night I told my family:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carlisle! She's gone!"

"Calm down Edward. I'm sure we'll find her. You did leave. You can't expect her be here waiting. Maybe she moved on as you hoped."

I winced.

_Sorry, I didn't want to bring that up._ I heard him think.

I nodded. It had been my decision. My very wrong decision.

"Jasper, come on please stop. I know you want to help but…." I groaned as I felt Jasper's 'calm' waves wash over me.  
"Well, we'll just have to find her." Alice said, cheerfully skipping down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frustrated. "None of this is making sense."

Then, Alice froze where she was and a blank look crossed her face. I froze as well, knowing she was having a vision and went into her mind to see what she was seeing.

I saw her. Bella. She was traveling somewhere in deep pain. I could sense it wasn't a physical pain but an emotional pain. Hang on…she was one of us! She wasn't sweet smelling Bella anymore. She turned around and I saw her eyes. There was pain in the crimson red irises.

"Bella!" I moaned, frantic as Alice's vision ended and her mind was clouded with panic.

"Edward! We have to do something!" She yelled hoarsely.

I said nothing, still frozen to the spot, frightened for my love.

"What the heck is going on?" I heard Emmett groan. "Not all of us can be mind readers' you know!"

"Emmett relax. Edward does it have something to do with Bella?" I heard Esme's gentle reproach.

I was still silent with fear.

"Bella, she was one of us. She was walking away. She was hungry." Alice whispered.

Rosalie came over and punched me in the shoulder.

"So? What are you waiting for? Go! Or I will!" She hissed at me.

I growled.

"Don't you dare go looking for her Rosalie or I will tear you apart." I hissed.

Emmett stepped protectively in front of her.

"Chill bro. You know she won't hurt her."

_Stop it! We have to find out when it will happen! _I heard Alice shout at me.

I looked at her.

"Well, when will I happen?" I asked her.

She closed her eyes and stiffened then opened them again.

"Edward, stay out. It's clearer when others' aren't in it."

I nodded and watched as she closed her eyes again and concentrate. Her body jolted and she opened her eyes, her face horror filled.

"You won't make it by tomorrow." She breathed. "Before noon."

Then reality sunk in. Even I, the fastest of my kind couldn't make it from Alaska, where we were staying with Tanya, to Forks by tomorrow midday.

"That won't stop me from trying." I hissed, sprinting for the door.

I crashed to floor as Carlisle nodded to Emmett and he leaped on me.

"Edward, calm down. We must reason and find out where we are going." Carlisle said, walking over to where Emmett held me down.

"Damn reflexes." I muttered as Emmett let me up, still in a cautious stance.

"Edward, obviously we have to Forks fast. You and Alice run. The rest will drive. We will meet you there and help you." Carlisle explained calmly.

"Fine." I growled sprinting for the door.

This time no one stopped me. I reached the door and flew out it and away from Tanya's hearing Alice running behind me and our cars starting.


	2. Back to the Present

Chapter 2- Back To the Present.

Edward POV

_Edward! Calm down!_ Alice thought at me for the millionth time that day.

We had been running for six hours, nonstop and were still a good distance away from Forks. I ignored Alice and put on more speed if that was even possible.

_Edward! She'll be fine! And slow down, I can't keep up! _Alice yelled again.

I stopped for the briefest second.

"Did you not _see_ your vision?" I hissed at her.

She paused, catching her breath.

"Yes, but we're making good time. We'll get there. Do you want me to look?" She offered.

I paused for a moment, deciding if it would be faster to keep going or wiser to let her look.

"Fine, make it quick." I snapped.

"Yes, oh wise one." She muttered closing her eyes.

I waited for her to come out of her trance, feeling the warmth of the sun rising in daybreak. Her eyes flew open.

"She's still walking…I can't see where."

"May I?"

"Sure." She said closing her eyes again.

I looked into her mind. There was Bella. Oh Bella. Still walking. I didn't recognize it but where else would she be. Then…she turned on someone. Victoria! I hissed under my breath. Victoria was trying to…make her do something. Bella was still hungry. Victoria walked over to her and….They were fighting!! Bella!! Be careful. Bella was obviously taking care of her self though. She finished off Victoria and continues walking.

I blinked as the vision ended.

"I swear that wasn't there before!" Alice gasped.

"It's okay. We have to find her." I said starting to run again.

"Wait, maybe we should hunt, just to build up our strength." Alice said laying a restraining hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head and took off again. I took a quick look over my shoulder. She wasn't there. I turned around and skidded to a halt to avoid crushing my sister.

"Move." I hissed.

"No. We have to hunt." She growled.

I noticed for the first time her eyes were pitch black.

"Sorry." I muttered. "Let's go."

She grinned and took off to where a scent of a warm blooded animal was coming from. I couldn't identify it, being I was so focused on finding Bella. All my senses trained on finding her and only her. I followed the scent in a trance-like state. I smelt the animal before I saw it. I pounced, not really knowing what it was. Killing it quickly I sank my teeth into the animal's neck to drink. Then I noticed what it was. Mountain lion. I finished quickly, not even enjoying my favorite treat.

_Come on! Let's go!_ I heard Alice call to me.

"Coming!' I shouted taking off to where her voice was coming from.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded and took off, Alice trailing behind me.

_You don't have to go so fast. We do have a little time. _Alice called after a little while.

"Better to be early then late!" I snarled.

_I'm sorry Edward, I want to find and help her just as much as you do_ Alice reminded me. I slowed so she would be able to keep up more easily and looked at her. _I care about Bella like a sister but if I crash you would have to handle her yourself, and considering the uh, situation that we left her I don't know how glad she will be to see us_ Alice thought softly probably not wanting to upset me. I ignore her comment and kept on running.


	3. Bella

Chapter 3-Bella

Bella POV

He left. My life was over. . It was a Friday and I had just gotten out of school, Charlie was gone for the day and I had the house to myself. I unlocked the door and trudged up stairs. Opening my door I dropped my bag and went to sit on my bed I froze my eyes on the bed.

"Hello Bella," Victoria smiled her hair blowing from the wind coming through the open window. "I've been waiting for you."

I didn't say anything, I was frozen with shock.

"Are you going to sit?" She purred patting the seat next to her.

I sat next to her giving thanks that Charlie wasn't here.

"Are you going to talk? Ask me why I would choose you and not Edward, isn't it?" She asked.

"Why?" I managed to choke out.

"Mate for mate, it seemed appropriate," She shrugged acting as if we were talking about the weather or sports. "Let's get this going shall we?" She asked.

She leaned over, raised my arm and bit it!

I shrieked in pain as the fire started.

"Why….aren't….you….killing…..me?" I gasped in between shrieks and moans of pain.

"This is what I can do to get my revenge, you are being changed."

I tried to respond but couldn't the pain was overbearing. I lay there who knows how long as the poison swept through my bloodstream. Changing me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was a vampire. After the countless hours of my pain and Victoria laughing I was changed.

I smelt it. Blood. I flew at the unlucky human and bit. I drank in the blood, only wanting more.

"There's more over there." I heard Victoria's silky voice say.

I looked at where she was pointing. More humans. I lunged and bit. Drinking everything until I was satisfied.

I looked at the dead bodies in horror. What had I done? I killed innocent humans! Edward was gone…I wanted death but the one who would willingly given it to me had made me immortal! I didn't know what to do so, from where I had awakened, apparently Victoria had taken me from home, started walking

I walked for a long time when heard Victoria coming up behind me.

"Why did you do this?" I growled.

"After the Cullen's left you I figured that you hate them as much as I do if we created a couple more we would be able to take them down!" She hissed.

"No, no!" I yelled lunging at her, and without realizing it I was ripping her apart.

"I don't want to join you. I want to die. My love is gone. My life is meaningless." I shrieked as I ripped her.

Then I remembered; I would have to burn her to finish it. I quickly started a fire and threw in the pieces. I watched the fire blaze a while and then started walking again still unsure of where to.

I hadn't realized I was so thirsty until I smelt blood and immediately lunged at the human sitting on a bench. I realized with shock what I had done and went searching for a forest with animals. I found a bear and fed off of him. I started running again with a cheerful thought realized where I wanted to go. The Volturi. I would go there, cause an uproar and be put out of my misery


	4. The Race to Find Her

Chapter 4- The Race to Find Her

Edward POV

I had reached Forks later that day. She was gone. I had reached her house and not smelt her. I ran through town, trying to find a bit of her sweet smell.

"Bella!" I moaned.

"We should talk to Charlie." Alice advised me.

I nodded and ran to the house.

"Charlie!" I boomed as I walked through the door.

"You." I heard Charlie hiss.

"Charlie, no time. Where's Bella?"

"After you left she wasn't herself, she was in despair. She has been gone for four days."

I went stiff with shock.

"No." I breathed.

Charlie's face had gone red.

"She must have killed herself."

"No, Charlie…she didn't. I know it."

"Get out!" he yelled.

"Charlie I-"

"OUT!" he roared leaning down to grab his gun.

I nodded and walked out. Alice had just arrived.

"You cannot just take off like that!" she scolded.

"Sorry. She…she's been gone for four days Alice…."

"Well, three days for the change, one for her to start walking."

"I…I don't know what to do."

"Well, we wait for the rest of the family to get here, 'meet at the house' Carlisle told me. They'll help us. We can't go off on our own."

"Alice…."

"No Edward, we are going to the house and waiting for everyone." She said firmly.

I looked in her mind and saw she meant it.

"Fine." I growled, sprinting of to the house.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TAKE OFF ANYMORE!" I heard her screech as I bolted away.

I ran pushing myself faster and faster, I knew Alice would follow but unlike last time I didn't wait for her to catch up. I made it to the house in record time and let myself in, I was pacing when the family and Alice found me.

"Edward! You told me you wouldn't run off! You said that-"

Alice was cut off by Esme shooting her a glance that said 'cut him some slack' and Carlisle came forward.

"Edward, Alice explained the situation, where do you think she would go?" He asked calmly placing his hand of my shoulder.

Then Emmett and Rosalie came through the door.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett boomed, walking forward and slapping me on the back.

"Not now Emmett," I said shaking off his hand.

"Edward." Carlisle said still waiting for my response.

"Who would change her?" Esme asked thinking logically.

We all pondered for a second and then surprisingly Emmett suggested something smart.

"Laurent or Victoria?"

"Yes!" I hissed.

Then another thought ran through my head.

"The woods!" I shouted taking off.

"Edward, what the hell?" I heard Emmett shout before all their voices faded until I couldn't hear them anymore.

I ran thinking logically the place that either _Laurent _or _Victoria_, I hissed at their names, would most likely strike is in the woods. I went to our meadow first when I saw there was no scent I moved on running through the woods. I smelt something familiar and looked up to see my family spread out searching. I didn't have time to thank them, I was too busy.

"Over here!" Rosalie shouted by a tunnel.

I ran over there the family trailing behind.

"Where?" I asked Rosalie.

"There," She pointed over to the middle of the tunnel and the minute I walked in it I smelt it.

It was Bella's scent. She had been here, and Victoria had too, I smelt them both. Then, I smelt the worse thing possible for me. Bella's blood. Even though I had eaten recently my eyes went black and my breathing quickened. I held my breath as best I could as I ran away.

"Edward!" I heard Rosalie screech.

"Rose, the blood…" Emmett trailed off.

"Well, he's been dealing with it before."

"He's been away, that tends to weaken the resolve." Carlisle told her.

That was all I heard as I sped away, not sure where to.


	5. Watching Bella

Chapter 5- Watching Bella

Edward POV

The next few days I was very quiet. I didn't know what to do and I didn't think I could bear going back to the tunnel. Not only because of my thirst but because I knew Bella's soul had been slaughtered. I cringed at the very thought of it.

"Alice, please?" I whispered hoarsely.

"It's not healthy Edward." Alice said but nevertheless she closed her eyes and settled into her trance-like state.

I looked into her mind and saw, for the millionth time in a few days, Bella. She was still walking. She turned her head…and there it was! Her eyes were taking on a honey-ish colored tint.

_She's feeding on animals!_ Alice thought happily.

I ignored her and focused on Bella. She was still walking. Suddenly, the vision opened and I saw her surroundings. She was…..in Italy? Alice lost the vision with the same alarm I was having.

_The…the Volturi…she…she wants death Edward. What can we do? I won't let Bella die!_ Alice though urgently.

I was so frozen with shock I couldn't answer. This, her depression, her changing, her death. It would all be my fault. I couldn't bear it.

"Emmett…no Rosalie. Come with me." I muttered.

Rosalie looked confused but followed me untill we were a good distance from the house.

"Go away Emmett I won't hurt her." I called, scenting my favorite brother.

"Better not bro." he said, bounding away.

"Okay, what?" Rosalie said turning to me.

"Will…will you kill me?"

"EDWARD!" Rosalie roared in shock.

"Please, Bella's going to die…I…I can't live without her. Please Rose."

"No Edward…I won't…I can't. Why don't you go and try to save Bella instead of killing yourself? Maybe she won't die. Maybe…maybe she wants to join them!"

I was quiet, considering this option.

"Why would she do that?"

"What else would a new vampire do? She has no coven; Alice said she shredded Victoria so…."

"Maybe...I don't know but if Bella does die, will you kill me please?"

"No, I will get Emmett to hold you down then I will go out with Alice and get all the sweet smelling humans so you can fall in love again."

"Rose, I can never love anyone but Bella."

"You can try; if not you'll get over her…forget. We won't allow you to kill yourself."

"Fine. Thanks for nothing." I said coldly, sprinting to the house.

"Whatever Edward. People try and help and you push them away because of one stupid girl!"

I spun around and jumped her. I held her down, face in the mud.

"Bella. Is. Twice. The. Human and vampire. You. Would. Or. Could. Ever. Be." I spat at her.

She growled and prepared to throw me off.

_I'll surprise him, spring up, get Emmett and let them brawl it out._ She thought cunningly,

I opened my mouth to tell her I knew what she was doing when she yelled.

"OH MY LORD! BELLA?!" I spun around, expecting to see the fragile, beautiful girl I loved but there were only trees.

"Rosalie…." I snarled but she was gone.

"EMMETT!' I herd her shrieking.

_Oh, that's how she was going to surprise me…smart for a blond._ I thought.

I prepared myself and sure enough, three seconds later Emmett came bounding through the trees.

"Dude, let's hunt." He suggested.

That surprised me. I was waiting for fury.

"Okay." I said following him.

_You got Rose's hair dirty; she won't forgive you _that_ easily. _Emmett teased as we ran.

"Like I care." I snapped.

_She was trying to help. None of us would ever hurt you Ed._

"I know...I won't live with out her though Em."

_You'll have to _if_ she dies cause' we won't let you._

"Let me what?"

_Die. And think about what Bella might be doing, like, other options. _

"Rose told you that 'joining the Volturi' idea?"

_When you think about it…it does kind of make sense. _

"Maybe…I don't know."

With that, we split up to hunt.


	6. Getting There

Chapter 6- Getting There

Bella POV

I had been running for hours and I decided to stop for a minute, get my plan before I got there. I was going to the Volturi for death, Edward, I winced at his name, had said before he left that they were like vampire royalty. To get them to grant me my one request I would have to do something, maybe attack one of them. Get them to see my attacking someone and then make sure they could get to me easily. I sat down on the ground even though I didn't need to, force of habit I guess.

"What has my life turned into?" I whimpered to myself placing my head in my hands and letting out quite tearless sobs.

Suddenly, through some vampire sense I seemed to have, I could sense it. There was someone trailing me. I debated for a fraction of a second whether to run or fight but I was hungry and weak. I ran. I sped off in the direction of the Volturi. I was in Italy now. I just had to find them. Then I stopped. The vampire who had been chasing me stopped right in front of me.

"Wow, you are fast!" The girl said she had an angel like face.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw another vampire I didn't recognize running away from us.

I didn't recognize her either.

"Thank you…who are you and who was that?"

"I," The girl said sweetly. "Am from the Volturi, I am Jane. That was Demetri. He helped me find you, and then I informed him that his services were no longer needed so he is going back to the rest.

"Hello Jane." I said, relaxing a little.

This was what I needed.

"I hear you wanted to find us?"

"Yes, that's right." I said, instantly on my guard.

"You look hungry."

"Yes…" I was confused by her sudden questions.

"Let's hunt!" She said taking off towards a group of humans who were hiking.

I tried to restrain myself but I was thirsty. I flew at them and finished them off quickly, drinking until I was full.

"Hmm, not a bad hunting technique either." I heard Jane mutter under her breath.

I was too absorbing in getting every drop out of my humans to care what she was talking about.

When I was done, I looked at the slaughtered humans in despair. If only…he…was here. He would have instantly put me on the 'vegetarian' diet. I looked up and saw Jane.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked.

"You don't know?"

"NO! I know I came to find you and then you found me instead."

"Right. Well, we have servants who do monthly rounds around our property to make sure no trouble-making vampires enter out territory. They saw you and Aro knew that the fact that you coming was no coincidence. So, they sent me and Demetri to find you, find out what you wanted, and escort you back to the castle for future help if needed."

"Oh, alright."

Jane looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?"

"Why did you come?"

"Oh…I…I want to die."

"Why?"

"My love left and I don't want to live. So…can you do it?"

"Hmmm, an immortal who wants to die…very interesting. Come."

"Where?"

"To the castle. Aro will help us decided what to do."

With that she took off in the direction I had originally been heading. I took a deep breath, prayed they would put me out of my misery, and headed off after her.


	7. Getting There in Time

Chapter 7- Getting there in time

Edward POV

Emmett and I had finished hunting soon enough. We caught our lunch, ate and headed back in silence. We ran through the forest when I was slammed into a tree by…Alice?

"Edward….Jane….she….found Bella….they're…going…to…them. They want her…to join them." Alice gasped.

"Jane...found Bella?"

"YES! And now they're going to The Volturi!"

"Edward…" I heard Emmett's restraining voice.

"Alice look again, see what's changed."

Alice obeyed and closed her eyes.

_You can come in._ She invited.

I nodded and entered her mind…there was Bella!! She was talking with Aro…Jane and Caius where there as well. I closed my eyes and tried to put myself _in_ Alice's vision; or rather trying to read Aro's mind.

_Dear, join us. You have extremely interesting talents. You can help us and profit from it. Since the Cullen's left you might as well because I forbid my guards to destroy you._

There was a pause, and in that moment I realized I wasn't hearing his thoughts but…his words! He continued after, I suppose, Bella had spoken.

_What if you make a fuss hmm? Well we take care of any humans that saw it and there you have it. –And if she's here maybe Edward and Alice will come...I hear they have extraordinary talents as well.- _

The later part was in a softer pitch then the rest had been…I guess _that_ was his thoughts…he must have known Bella would refuse to be bait.

There was another pause then an '_excellent_' and the vision ended.

"We have to go!" I gasped.

"Edward!" Alice called.

"No, I have to go alone. They want Bella, you and I, Alice."

"Then let me come." Emmett suggested.

"It's too risky. If they want me, they won't stand by while I have a protector Emmett!"

"Edward do you honestly think I-."

"Emmett, no. Remember what you said 'none of us will ever harm you.'? Well I won't let anything harm any of you!"

"Fine but if you're not back in one week we're coming."

"We're?" Alice asked. "I'm going with him."

"No Alice. They want you as well. Again, it's too risky."

_Eeddwwaarrdd._ Alice moaned.

"NO" I roared bolting away.

"We're telling Esme and Carlisle!" Emmett and Alice shouted in unison.

I took one quick look back and almost laughed. Tiny Alice by huge Emmett but the annoyance and fear on Alice's face was more then Emmett's.

_They won't hurt me…they want me to join as well. Why can't Alice see that?_ I thought.

I turned my attention back to getting to Italy as fast as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to Italy pretty fast, if I do say so myself. All I could think while running was,

_Bella, Bella. I love you. Hang on Bella. _

I arrived outside of Italy when I was greeted by Alec. Jane's brother.

"Hello Alec." I said cautiously.

"Greetings Edward, son of Carlisle, I presume."

"Yes."

"Looking for someone?"

"Where is she Alec? Cut the games?"

"Ahh, do not be so hasty Edward-"

"Cut the bull Alec! Where the hell is she?!" I boomed.

"Calm Edward." He said, dulling my senses a bit.

That was his gift. He could put your senses away from your body so you sensed nothing that was happening. Jane could give you the illusion you were in pain.

Jane could make you feel pain.

"IF ANY OF YOU HAVE TOUCHED OR HARMED HER IN ANY WAY I SWEAR-."

"We didn't touch her!" Alec snarled, loosing his calm. "If you don't want anything to happen to you or her then come with me."

I grimaced and followed, muttering about how if they hurt her, there would be hell to pay.


	8. Joining the Volturi

Chapter 8- The Joining the Volturi

Bella POV

The small angelic angel faced child led me through the forest until we came to a big stone wall with guards everywhere. "Bella, come," I heard someone mutter in my ear. I turned around startled that a big muscular vampire had appeared by my side and was gently guilding me towards…..a stone wall? "Uh, who are you?" I asked stopping with my extra strength from being a new born I was able to stop dead in my tracks. "He is Felix, he is with the Volturi as well," Jane informed me walking towards the stone wall. "He won't harm you, come." I followed her instructions walking –or being led by Felix- to the stone wall. Once we were closer I realized Jane was gone. "Where did Jane go?" I asked panic leaking through my voice. "There," Felix pointed to a man hole in the ground with the cover shoved away. How did I know this wasn't a trick? I slipped down the hole figuring even if Jane was waiting below with a bunch of vampires waiting to kill me I would still be out of my misery. Surpirisingly Jane waited silently below, and when my feet touched the ground with a low thud she waited for Felix and then led me through a corridor. I knew death wasn't far.

We'd finally gotten there. Jane had led me untill we'd arrived at a mansion. She led me inside and into another room. There were two others there.

"Hello Aro! Caus." Jane said flying at one then nodding to the other.

"Hello Jane dear." Aro, I guess, said kissing her.

"You got her." Caus said in amazement.

"Mhmm." Jane said smugly.

"Hello, Bella darling." Aro said rising and kissing my hand.

I retracted my hand instantly.

"Hello Aro."

"Now Jane says you want to die?"

"Y…yes. Can you do it?"

"We _could_." He said emphasizing the word.

"But…?"

"You have…so many talents it would be wasteful to destroy them."

"But-"

"Dear, join us." He offered. "You have extremely interesting talents. You can help us and profit from it. Since the Cullen's left you might as well because I forbid my guards to destroy you."

"Well, what if, hypothetically speaking, I was to…expose you?"

"What if you make a fuss hmm? Well we take care of any humans that saw it and there you have it."

I glared.

"So will you join dear? You have nothing else." He continued.

I took a deep breath and answered him.

"I…I will join you. As you said, I have nothing else.

"Excellent." He said happily.

"Come, Bella. We will get your attire." Caus said, leading me away.

I noticed for the first time they were all in the same, black robes.

"It will be very interesting around here now hmm?" Caus asked.

_Is he flirting? _I thought in disgust.

"Mm." I responded.

"So, your love left you? I suppose he didn't really love you back the hmm?"

"He did it because he thought it would be best." I weakly defended Edward.

"I suppose." Caus said, stopping.

He opened a closet and took out a robe that looked like his. He slipped it onto me and I shivered at his touch.

The robe was way long.

"Hmm, that could pose a bit of a problem." He said circling me.

"Yeah, the world's only clumsy vampire trips on robe." I said.

Caus purred a laugh and his arms encircled my waist.

"What are you doing?" I screeched as I tried to pull away.

"Just shortening your robe dear." He purred as he grabbed the hem.

With a loud _RRIIPP _he tore about three inches away from the rest of the robe. Then, he pulled one of my arms so I was facing him, trapped against his hulking form.

He tore two inches off of that arm and repeated it with the other. But after he'd finished the second one he held me.

"Caus let go." I mumbled as he pulled me closer.

"Oh, but you know you like this." He purred.

"Not…really." I mumbled around his robe.

"Now that the other one is gone, we can get to know each other hmm?"

"NO! LET GO!" I roared ripping his arm off me.

In my fury I had grabbed him and threw him against the far wall. As I ran back to Aro's room I heard him laughing.

"Good, I like them feisty."

"Aro!" I called as I barged in.

That little escapade was swaying the chances of me staying.

"Hello Bella." A familiar voice called to me from the other end of the room.

I spun around.

"It can't be." I whispered.

"But it is." The man said.


	9. Reunion

Chapter 9-Reunion

Edward POV

Alec had led me to the castle of The Volturi. He brought me inside and told me how to get to Aro's room.

"Just follow this hall all the way and first door on your left." He said coldly.

I said nothing and started out in the direction he'd pointed.

I reached the door quickly and walked in.

"Where is she?"

"Ahh, hello Edward." Aro said happily.

"Where's Bella?" I asked again.

"With Caus, getting her robes."

"Her…her robes?" I asked horrified.

"Yes, she's agreed to join us."

"No." I breathed.

"Yes. It's really for the best. Of course if you hadn't left she would still be safely at home."

My head bowed in shame and horror. Once a vampire entered the Volturi they couldn't leave unless Aro freed them and it was obvious he wouldn't.

Then she walked in.

"Aro!" She called.

She sounded mad.

"Hello, Bella." I called to her.

She spun around in surprise.

"It…can't be." She breathed.

"But it is." I said with a small grin.

"Edward!" She cried flinging herself to me.

I was stiff, she didn't smell like Bella. I knew it was her but it was hard to believe the last time I had ever smelt her sweet scent was in the forest on the fateful day.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled pulling away. "I forgot what you said…"

"Bella, I didn't mean it! I love you! I've been in a panic for the last week!" I cried, afraid of loosing her.

Then I smelt a new scent on her.

"Did you move on?" I gasped horrified.

"With that horrible smell? No you dope! I've only ever loved you!" She cried kissing me.

My cold heart lifted with joy and I kissed her back.

"Are you now here for good?" She mumbled around my kisses.

"I could never leave." I said.

Aro cleared his throat. Oh, right.

"Sorry." I muttered pulling away reluctantly from Bella, still keeping one arm wrapped around her waist. Just then Caius entered the room with a different smell on him, the smell was oddly familiar, like something that you know you know but can't seem to put your finger on it…..

I heard a low growl and turned thinking it was one of the Volturi only it was Bella?! She was growling at Caius while shooting him death glares. I realized with a sinking feeling why the smell was so familiar on Caius's robe, it was Bella's new scent. "Bella?" I asked and she turned to me smiling, the face of an angel was happy to see me, I never would get use to that. "Yes Edward?" She asked snuggling against me. "Is there somewhere private I can talk to you?" I asked her my eyes on Caius's every move. "Of course!" Aro exclaimed beckoning us to follow him. I walked with my arms wrapped tightly around Bella as I followed Felix and Aro down a staircase. "Right here, Felix," Aro nodded to him before opening the door with a brass key. He held the door for us and I walked inside, it was a stone room with no windows. "Felix will be outside, knock when you're done," He told me before departing with a light click as the door swung shut behind him. "What is this room?" Bella asked cowarding into me. "It's were they keep the humans they didn't kill but don't want to get red of," I spat. "Bella I need to ask you something."


	10. The Truth

Chapter 10- The Truth

Bella POV

After Caius had unashamedly flirted with me I had run back to Aro telling him that this was all one big mistake, that I would go find Laurent or someone to do the job. Only I had never expected to see _him_. My true love, Edward, there. I had run to him telling him I love him and surprisingly he had said the same. After we exchanged a kiss Aro –I think- cleared his throat, we immediately pulled away from our embrace, embarrassed. Caius walked into the room and I immediately started letting out low growls toward him, he seemed almost smug about it. I really started letting them loose then, and automatic response, and bent a little lower into a crouch.

"Bella?" Edward had called me, and I turned to him smiling straightening out of my crouch. "Yes Edward?" I said snuggling against him. "Is there somewhere private I can talk to you?" He had asked me.

"Of course!" Aro had exclaimed jumping up from were he was sitting. He moistened for us to follow and Edward held me firmly against his side with both arms rapped around my waist as we walked. Aro beckoned to Felix and Felix came walking right behind Aro, we walked down a staircase and then said to Felix. "Right here Felix." Aro opened the door and Edward walked in holding me close. "Felix will be outside," Aro explained, "knock when you're done." He left and I examined the room, it was dark –no windows- and cold –stone walls- I didn't know you could feel cold as a Vampire but I did.

"What is this room?" I asked Edward. "It's were they keep humans they didn't kill but don't want to get red of," Edward said coldly. I cowarded deeper into his chest. "Bella I need to ask you something," Edward said. I turned my head to look him in the eyes, "Anything." I responded. He took a deep breath and closing his eyes he asked me: "Bella are you in love with Caius?" Out of all the things he could have asked me he had to ask me this! "Of course not Edward! I told you I love you and only you!" I told him throwing my arms around him and hugging him with as much force as I could without hurting him. He didn't hug me back though,

"Then why was your smell all over him?" "Because when he took me to get my robe he started flirting with me and then he pressed me to him!" I exclaimed, only the words came out muffled because my face was buried deep in Edward's chest.

"I love you," Edward said lifting my chin with his finger. "Me too," I said kissing him lightly on the lips and then pulling away. "Excuse me?" Edward said faking like he was hurt. "I love you," I looked deeply into his eyes and then kissed him patiently. He broke away first, "I think we should get back or else Aro might think we disappeared, or were doing something other then kissing." I laughed and nodded following him to the door. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other one he knocked on the door with. I had one arm wrapped firmly around his back and the other one was holding onto his shirt.

"Felix were done," Edward said tracing my face with his free hand. The door opened and Edward led me out, still tracing my features with his fingertips. Felix smiled at us and then beckoned us to go in front of him. Edward nodded with no expression on his face and started walking back to the first room.


	11. Captive

Chapter 11- Captive

Edward POV

Now that I knew my angel forgave and still loved me and not that hideous Caius all was good. I traced Bella's beautiful face as I led her back to the room were Aro waited she would occasionally sigh and I would kiss her on the cheek, or neck or lips and she would close her eyes. She really was beautiful and I didn't deserve her, but if God wanted us together I wouldn't object.

Once we got to Aro's room Felix opened the door for us with a grin stretching across his face. "Edward, Bella ," Aro greeted us with a smile and beckoned us with a finger to sit down. "Aro," I replied coldly. "When may we leave?" " Oh dear one, we have much to discuss. The rules of the Volturi are confusing and we need to list them off," Aro told me sighing, and in this moment Aro looked _old_. "When can we leave?" I repeated acid leaking through my voice. "Edward would I be able to persuade you and Bella to spend the night?" Aro asked us his delicate eyebrow raising. "No." I said looking down at Bella for support. "Edward, listen if they want us to spend the night we should," Bella's lips were at my ear and so I was sure no one but me had heard. "And what happens if they don't let us go?" I snapped at her and instantly regretted it. The hurt showed in her eyes for a fraction of a second and then she composed her face. "They will."

I sighed and knew she was right, Bella had joined them and there would be no easy way out of this. The best we could do is wait out the night and then talk it out with them. I turned back to Aro, "We will stay the night." "Excellent! Right this way! You shall have your own room, I'm guessing you would like to share one?" Aro said hopping up from the chair he was sitting in. "Yes." "Alec? Please show them to the spare room," Aro called with no more power than his regular voice. Alec showed up in less than a minute, "Yes Aro?" "Show Bella and Edward to the spare room," Aro said. _Why the heck would someone who never sleeps need a spare room? _I thought. "Goodnight Edward. See _you_ tomorrow _Bella_," Caius said only it sounded more like a promise then a greeting.

Alec led us down a long hallway up a staircase and then turned left at the first door. Pulling out another brass key he quickly unlocked the door, "Your room." I nodded. "Thanks," Bella muttered as she walked in dragging me with her. Alec closed the door behind us. The room was a rather large room with a flat screen on one wall, a large leather couch on the farthest wall, and a table on the left wall. Bella went and sat down on the leather couch, patting the seat next to her.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Please explain why you left me." I was sure that if it was possible for a vampire to cry, she would be crying right now.

"Ahhh Bella," I said wrapping my arms around her and holding her close, I kissed her hair and I felt her tearless sobs shake her body.

"Bella when I told you I didn't want you it was the deepest, darkest lie I could conder up. I thought it would be safer for you to be without vampires in you life, but I guess I didn't take all them away," I laughed darkly.

"Edward all I want to know is why you came back for me?" She coughed closing her eyes.

"Because you silly girl, I love you and it was a _very _wrong decision to leave you. I was tearing myself apart just trying to get through one day, I came back but you were gone, I talked to Charlie-," I started but she cut my off. "You talked to Charlie?! How is he? Is he okay? Is he sick?" She questioned panic in her just off red eyes.

"Shhh, he's fine. Worried about you, but fine. Anyway I talked to Charlie and he said you hadn't been there in three days, and Alice saw you as one of us….." I trailed off into a shrug and I felt her exhale, and I realized with a sinking feeling she had been holding her breath since she asked me her first question.

"Bella I love you, and always will. If we ever get out of here will you marry me?" I asked her.

That sparkle that I loved came back into her eyes and she shook her head extatically. "Yes! Edward I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"I love you."

"I know I still have trouble understanding that," Bella sighed but it was a sigh of contentment.

"I know I have trouble understanding how you could love and want me too," I laughed.

"That's not what I meant," She said kissing me gently.  
"I love you."

"As I do you."


	12. Caius

**Okay so you guys wanted it here it is! Just don't kill us when you get to the end, we are already starting chap 13.**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight, but Edward is mine! LOL**

Chapter 12- Caius

Bella POV

After I understood why Edward had left –and that he was eternally sorry even though he was just doing it to protect me so he didn't need to apologize- I was _happy_. Even though we were here my angel was here with me and we were going to get out and get married! Alice wouldn't be happy but we couldn't please everyone. 'Right after we get out it's Vegas to get married' he had said and I had smiled. We hadn't talked last night after I asked my questions, mostly just enjoying being with each-other. He hummed my lullaby and rubbed my back as I sat in his lap leaning against his shoulder. It reminded me of the use-to-be harmful memories of before he left, they didn't hurt to think about anymore.

"Bella?" I heard Edward gently shake me oblivious to my reverie.

"Yes Edward?" I said looking at him.

"Aro is sending someone up to call us down."

"'Kay let's go." Right after I said that I heard a rap on the door.

"We will be right down, Jane." Edward called and then picked me up and placed me softly down.

Edward took my hand and kissed me softly on the head, and I smiled at him.

Edward led me back down the staircase and back the long hallway. He turned on the third door on our right and knocked.

"Come in dear one's!" I heard a voice call most likely Aro.

Edward walked into the room pulling me along with him as he went.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus," Edward nodded in their direction and went and sat down in one of the many chairs facing them. I quickly followed Edwards example grabbing the chair next to him and sitting down.

"We need to discuss Bella's joining the Volturi." Aro said gleefully.

"Yes, it was all a miss-communication," Edward told Aro wrapping one arm around my shoulders.

"I understand that but Bella has joined us."

"Yes but she joined you under false circumstances."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"Let us go."

"Hmph." Was all Aro said.

"I suppose you right, and there nothing better then a happy ending!" Aro shouted.

"Aro are you nuts! _She_ joined _us!_ We cannot just let her go!" Caius hissed.

"But my dear brother they have their happy ending, let us let them go," and with that Aro waved us towards the door. "Goodbye Edward and Bella I hope we meet again, well under better circumstances."

Edward got up and dragging me with him made a break for the door.

"NO! Felix!" Caius hissed and all of a sudden Felix slammed the door closed.

I turned back and Aro was glaring at Caius, "What have you done my brother?"

"What you should have," Caius replied.

And then something terrible happened.

Nothing will be the same.


	13. Dead!

**Okay you guys you got two chapters in one day! Here's the answer to what Caius did so don't hang us! Sorry to keep you hanging like that but we thought it was a good end of the chap. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight but as always Edward is MINE! LOL**

Chapter 13- DEAD!?

Edwards POV

"_What you should have," Caius replied._

I watched in horror as Caius lunged at Aro and with one snap Aro's head fell to the ground. Felix joined Caius in dismantling Aro. Felix picked up the remaining pieces of Aro and dragged them out of the room. I looked at Bella who appeared to be frozen with shock.

_I need to go, Bella needs to be safe._ I thought and then in a sudden movement I slung Bella over my shoulder and she clung to my back. I kicked down the door and jolted out only for Jane to burn me with her gaze. I dropped Bella and crumpled to the ground, my knees giving out. I heard Bella growl and I heard someone fall. The burning stopped for a fraction for a minute and I realized Bella had attacked Jane.

"Bella!" I shouted in warning trying to pry her off Jane only I was thrown off by Alec who grabbed Bella, and Jane turned her deadly gaze back on me. I immediately went back to the burning and I heard Bella call my name. I tried getting up but the pain became worse, and I immediately collapsed back down.

I felt myself being lifted but couldn't fight back. I was thrown against something hard and cold, stone maybe. Only then did the terrible pain stop and I was able to move again after a minute. I realized I was in a stone room, only I realized that it had to be more then stone or I would be able to smack the wall with my hand and it would fall……… The room also had no windows and with a sinking feeling I realized no……..Bella. I threw myself against the wall hoping with every ounce of my body the wall would break and I would be able to rescue Bella and get out of this hell hole.

I slammed my body against the wall again and again. It did no good the wall would shudder but hold. By the fifth time I had thrown myself against the wall I heard someone's footsteps coming closer. I concentrated on the mind and it became clear.

"_Let's hope his emotions are better under control this time, or else he will be muttering about Bella again." _I 'heard' Felix think. I heard something click and then he walked into the room. "Cullen." Felix said coming in and grabbing me. I didn't fight him, if I wanted to get out I had to have them thinking I was giving up………. I stumbled my way as Felix pushed and shoved me toward the Volturi's room.

Felix opened the door and shoved me through and coming through himself he slammed the door and then stood in-front of it.

"Edward how nice for you to join us," Caius greeted me motioning with his hand for me to sit down. I stayed were I was.

"Soot yourself, I have something to tell you." I went into his mind and saw what he was going to tell me.

"I'm not joinging you."

"That's what I thought. Only you have no other choice, Bella _will_ be harmed if you do not join."

What was I suppose to say to that? I had no option and as much as it hurt to do this, it would hurt me more to see Bella hurt.

"I'll do it." I growled at him gripping the table for support.

"That's what I thought," Caius said smugly. I didn't realize that I was gripping the edge so hard that I broke the edge off.

"Alec, please show Edward to were the robes are." Alec appeared silently and motioned for me to follow. As much as I did not want to, I followed knowing that if I didn't Bella would be punished therefore punishing me.


	14. Black Robes

**We want to thank everyone who has reviewed us, added us as one of there favorite stories/writers, and everyone who has added us to their story alert. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts! OH and after you read this go check out Sam's story she's writing all by herself! Emmetts Twilight!**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight but Edward is ours! LOL ;)**

Chapter 14- Black Robes

Bella's POV

Everything was wrong, Edward isn't here with me, Aro is dead and Caius is in charge. I needed to get out and get Edward and leave.

"Hello beautiful," I heard someone purr behind me. I twirled around only to twirl into Felix's arms.

I slipped out of his arms and backed toward the wall. Crouching into a fighters position, I growled letting him know that I wouldn't hesitate to dissemble him.

"Relax precious, you have to come with me, Caius wants to see you." Felix said palms forward.

I relaxed and started forward, he stepped aside to let me pass and I heard the wind as the door swung shut behind us.

"He's in the lounge," Felix said gently placing a hand on my back and guiding me down a long hallway.

"Ah Bella!" I heard someone shout. I turned and saw an open door and _Caius_ lying on a leather couch.

"You." I simply responded finding other things to look at other than him.

"Yes, it is I. Come, sit I have much to discuss with you." I went and sat down at the extreme end of the room.

"Bella…….Will you join us?"

"No."

"That's a bad decision, if you don't join us Edward will be hurt."

"NO! You may not hurt Edward! I'll kill you!" I fumed standing up and making a break for the door. I was immediately stopped by Felix who grabbed me with such force it reminded me of when Emmett use to give me those too-tight hugs, and I started having tearless sobs over not seeing _my family._

"Bella, my Bella don't cry. All will be well once you join us." I reacted to the way he said 'my bella' and I hissed at him.

"I am not, nor will ever be your Bella and I'm not crying over you! And I- I will join you," As I said the last part I hung my head whispering it.

"Jane dear, please find Bella a robe." I hadn't noticed but Jane was in the corner of the room playing idly with the fire in the fire place. She looked up and grinned and then in one swift movement she was standing next to me.

"Yes Master. Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Come with me please." I followed Jane up the staircase Caius had led me up the first time I joined only she turned left abruptly disappearing into a closet sized room.

"If you dare out do me I will personally kill you, oh and I will kill Edward too." Jane turned on her heel and exited the room. I followed her muttering underneath my breath so low I was sure she couldn't hear me.

We arrived at the robe room and Jane opened a closet full of flowing black robes. She threw one at me and I slipped it on, it came to my feet only exposing my shoes.

"Perfect, now Bella remember our agreement and we will get along just fine," Jane said smiling sweetly, only her smile was too sweet, sickening. I pushed my arms through the black robe and turned to face what was ahead of me. Life.

We walked downstairs back into the room were Caius waited, and as soon as I entered Caius grinned smugly, for him this was all working out to well.

"Bella you look stunning, it fits you."

"Caius, I hope you rot in hell and you better not hurt Edward or I will know," I hissed and then I felt a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Time to go," Alec muttered pulling me back and outside of the room.


	15. My Bella

**Okay guys! So here's chapter 15! Oh! And Sam started her own fan-fic! Emmetts Twilight! Please read it's really good! It's on the bottom of our profile so go check out! Peace out! Luv ya'll!**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight or any character, but I do own Edward! LOL**

Chapter 15- My Bella……

Edward POV

I couldn't let them hurt Bella, I grabbed the robe Alec had handed me. I threw it on leaving the hood covering my face I followed Alec back down the stairs into my holding room, at least I think it was my holding room. Alec sensing my confusion chuckled behind me, I didn't know they could laugh.

"Yes, it's your room. Caius treats us very well." Alec pushed me inward and shut the door behind me.

I looked around and found familiar settings of my room, my old room was stone (appeared to be stone though it wasn't I could defiantly brake through stone, this not so much) had no windows and was cold.

This new room had a long leather couch on the far wall, had a flat screen TV hanging on the wall, and a lamp on a table next to the couch. I flipped the lamp on and sat down on the couch putting my head in my hands I tried to think logically.

_How will I get out of here? _I sighed and flipped my head up. And idea just flashed into my head.

_Alice will surely have seen this! Their probably already on their way! _I jumped up from the couch with a little hope and a lot of luck, maybe Bella and I will get out of this hell hole.

"Edward, Caius wants to see you."

I looked up to see Jane standing in the door way looking bored.

I got up and followed Jane to Caius's room. She opened the door and walked through first, _they must trust I'm not going to do anything foolish with Bella in the line. _

"_Stupid, insignificant, girl. She's barely two weeks old and Caius is ready to bring her in! Ugh! And the fact that he asked HER to JOIN US! Oh shoot! I hope he isn't listening….." _

Jane thought and I immediately controlled my expression pretending I was watching the fire. _So Bella had joined too? Why? Why would she join? Unless she was threatened but with what? _The door swung open and Caius entered the room followed by Felix, Demetri, and Alec. Caius sat down on the leather chair and Demetri and Felix stood on either side of him. Alec came over and giving Jane a quick kiss on both cheeks, went to stand by the fire, watching it.

"Edward, have we come to a better understanding of each other?" Caius asked scraping his face like old men do with their beards. _Like there anything to touch. _

"That depends," I answered him, and before I had time to explain, Caius asked another question.

"On what?"

"On whether you will let Bella and I leave."

"Ah."

"Well?

"No."

"Then no. We haven't." Caius sighed and I could tell he was really hiding his enjoyment of the situation. _"That boy needs help. What task first? Guarding? Fighting? Send him off to make sure no newborns?" _Caius kept running through tasks in his head but I stopped listening. I shut my eyes and squeezed the bridge of my nose, something that made Bella smile. I flashed back to those months that we were together, the best time of my life……….. "Edward I have come to a decision." I opened my eyes to see Marcus by Caius's side, I hadn't realized Caius hadn't destroyed him too.

"Yes Caius?" I asked shutting my eyes again.

"You will be a member of the guard. You will stay by us and if anyone are to come you can tell us what they are thinking. You will stay true or Bella will be hurt."

"So what is Bella doing now? If you won't hurt her till I betray you, then what _is_ she doing right now?" I asked him, I could tell I had caught him up short. "_This boy is smarter then I gave him credit for."_

"Err, she's being held."

"Can I see her? If I stay true?" I questioned him reading the answer in his mind.

"No."

"Fine. I want to go back to my room now," I said. Caius nodded at Marcus and he opened the door.

"Maria will take you from here," Marcus said in a very bored voice. I looked up and saw……Maria?!

"Hello Edward." Her face remained serene, and I realized she had never seen me before. I only knew her from Jaspers past, well actually his head.

"Maria." I would wait until we were alone to question her.

Maria led me back to my room stopping to open the door and hold it open for me.

"Can I speak to you? Privately?" I asked her. I saw confusion cross her mind and then she nodded and beckoned me in. I walked in front of her and I could hear her following me.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked me, stopping before she had taken 5 steps into the room.

"I believe I know someone who knows you."

"And who would that be?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"What do you know about him?" She asked me.

"He's my brother, well not a real brother but we live in the same coven," I told her and I could see recognition in her mind. The memories of the newborn's flooded her mind.

"So…..?"

"So how did you end up here?" I asked her.

She took a breath and then started talking closing her eyes.


	16. Maria's Story

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed! We love all of our readers! Oh and suggestions would be great guys. OH and I'm really sorry about not updating, my grandpa has been in the hospital and I have been back and forth between my home and New York (that's were his hospital is!) Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight! But Edward it MINE!**

**Chapter 16- Maria's Story**

**Edward POV**

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper….." Maria kept murmuring his name and for a minute I thought she forgot about me. But of course, she didn't.

"After Jasper left I started to panic, the newborns wanted to know were he went. Of course I hadn't told them that there was other ways of living for our kind. The started fighting amongst each other and our numbers stood at 13. I was getting worried and one night the Volturi showed up.

"I had heard of them, but never encountered them before. We fought and I loss everyone. They were going to finish me off when I started……started…._begging_." Maria spat out the word. " Aro thought my gift could be a useful addition and convinced Caius and Marcus too. I then came to work here, I do all sorts of things, never really sticking to one job."  
I shuffled through her thoughts but she didn't think about it.  
"Maria?"

"Yes?"

"What is your talent?"

"I am very persuasive. If someone is totally against something I can make them so loyal to the other side." I nodded. That would be a very helpful gift. Maria turned to leave but I spoke up.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Tell Jasper, I say hi, and….thanks." She grinned.

"Why thanks?" I asked her.

"_Because oddly enough I'm happy here, and Marcus is very nice." _I stopped listening not really want to know what they get into a night.

Maria left and I turned back to the walls, and then I thought hit me, _My Family._ Where were they?

**Alice POV**

I really hate it when I have to watch Rosalie seduce men so we can get in. UGH! But it was for my brother and my sister, well soon to be sister, Bella just didn't know it yet…..

"Thank you." Rosalie purred to the guard and Emmett growled pacing back and forth glaring at the guard.

"Emmett stop your making the guard worried." Jasper whispered to Emmett as the guard glanced at Emmett.

"Like you would feel and different if it was Alice flirting with him, and I can guarantee that he would just _love_ to take her to his bed." Emmett growled and Esme looked at him disapprovingly.

"I'm sure I'll see you soon!" Rosalie told the guard before walking through the gate after us.

"Jackass, he was staring at my chest through everything!" Emmett picked Rosalie up spun around so the guard could see him and kissed her passionately.

"Yeah! She's mine! Oh and you don't even want to know how she is in be-" Esme had grabbed his ear and was dragging him now. Rosalie got out of his arms smoothed her outfit and then ran head first into the bustling city. We took off after her carefully staying in the shadows.

"I assume you're here for Bella and Edward?" said Marcus stepping out from a nook in between two buildings.

"Yes." Carlisle replied.

"Come with me, I'll explain, and you might be…..useful."

Marcus disappeared into the nook again and I realized there was a steel door at the end of the small opening.

"Come with me. Stay close." Marcus murmured. He opened the door and led us through a long hallway and then into a room. Marcus then explained to us what had gone down here. We mostly knew everything, from my 'visions' but there was a few surprises.

"ARO ISN'T DEAD?!" I screeched and Emmett's hand flew over my mouth.

"No."

"But I had a vision!" I whispered-yelled (**She whispered but she made it come out fierce**).

"Well after Caius tore Aro apart he told me to clean it up. I gathered the pieces and brought them back to my room. Aro re-assembled himself and is very much alive. But Caius has no clue." Marcus explained.

"Why did you do it?" Carlisle asked.

"Because Caius wants control, and not just of Volterra either. He would destroy anyone who wouldn't have been useful. He told me one night he planned on destroying Maria," and for the first time Marcus's face filled with joy, his usual expressionless face was joyful.

"Who's Maria?" I asked.

"My mate. Caius has no idea though."

And with that we devised a game plan to get Bella and Edward.


	17. Jailbreak?

**Thanks you so much to ste11una! You are AWESOME! Anyway on with the story! OH! And everyone should listen to Skillet! There so good! Especially Those Nights! Awesome Song! Oh and sorry about the ending I promise tomorrow I'll update again!**

**But not before the Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight just Edward. LOL**

**Chapter 17- Jailbreak?**

**Alice POV**

"So that's when Aro will come in…." Marcus trailed off looking at each one of us.

"I have a question." I said. Marcus turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"What will we do with Caius when we are done?" Marcus looked of thoughtfully for a moment and then turned back to me. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"We will be forced to destroy him, he won't go down easy though." This must really hurt Marcus, having to dispose of his very own brot-

"I'll do it! I can totally take him! Yeah Emmett you can do it!" Emmett's hand shot up as he volunteered to be the one to destroy Caius and was now pumping himself up. Rosalie reached over and slapped Emmett over the head and cursed at him.

"Sorry." Carlisle apologized.

"It's fine." Marcus said. "Are we all agreed and understand the plan?" Marcus spoke like he was talking to a three year old and looked directly at Emmett.

"Yupperdoodles." Emmett said flexing his muscles. This time I reached out and smacked him, much harder then Rose though. Emmett whined and I raised my hand in warning. Rose hissed, and in turn Jasper hissed. Emmett grinned smugly and I walked him . Rose jumped on top of me and I jumped on top of Emmett and started beating on him. Rose started beating on me and Jasper jumped in beating on Rose. Emmett then started beating on Jasper.

"CHILDREN!" Carlisle and Esme scolded grabbing us off each other.

"Sorry." We all muttered straightening up and taking our seats again.

"So are we all set?" Marcus asked us, this time looking at Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and me as if our little disagreement brought all of us down to Emmett's level of thinking. We shook our heads.

"Good. Ready?" Marcus stood up and opened the door holding it open for us. We all exited set on what was to come.

"Aren't ya coming?" Emmett asked as Marcus went back inside.

"There's another entrance." Marcus explained.

"Then why don't we go in this way. Hey guys Marcus is going to let-" Marcus had shoved Emmett out of the room muttering about a three year olds attention span.

"Emmett did you listen to the plan?" asked Rose.

"Uh kinda. But after he talked about destroying Caius I kinda zoned out envisioning Rose and Me having s-" I cut him off by shoving him to the ground. Jasper came up and put and arm around my shoulders.

"That's my girl." He whispered in a sexy voice.

"Hey that wasn't fare! I was caught off guard!" Emmett whined from behind us. I just shook my head laughing.

We circled back around the building coming in the front entrance. Marcus was there waiting as they plan began to take action. We followed Marcus into the gates of Volterra looking all moody so the guards wouldn't suspect anything. He led us into the castlethingy and took us up to the room were Caius was. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, just far enough away so Caius couldn't hear us.

"Remember I'll join you shortly. I have to tell Aro the plan. I'll join you shortly." Marcus explained and then beckoned for us to go on. We walked into the room and Caius looked up in surprise. I started thinking as hard as I could, hoping Edward would be able to 'hear' me.

"_Edward! Edward! Don't freak! Where here to get Bella and you. Aro is still alive. Marcus is good. Don't worry we'll get you out." _I hope he can hear me.

"Why it's the Cullens! What pleasure do I have for seeing you again!" Caius said with fake enthusiasm.

"The pleasure is all ours," Carlisle said politely. I wanted to tell Carlisle to cut the crap but I remained silent.

"So why the sudden visit?"

"You know perfectly well why we are here!" Emmett blew up at him. I saw Jasper place a hand on Emmetts shoulder and I imagined he was sending out calming waves.

"Yes. I most likely do. Is this about Edward?" Caius guessed.

"_And _Bella." Rose hissed. Woah! I didn't know Rose's feeling toward Bella had changed.

"Yes. Her." Caius said acting as if it was no problem for him to be holding them then threatening them into joining him, AND killing his own brother.

"We. Want. Them. Now." I growled. Jasper started sending soothing waved my way……this is the only time his gift gets on my nerves….. oh great! Now he's sending off calming waves because of my anger toward his gift.

"I thought you would."

"Where are they?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because then you would take them."

"That would be the point, duh."

"That's just it."

"What?"

"You can't have them."

"Why?"

"Because they are very useful."

"Then we'll fight you!" Emmett bellowed tensing into a crouch.

"With just you? Aro is dead. Marcus will take my side and so will the entire guard." Caius shouldn't be so sure of himself…

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, dear brother." Aro said coming is with Marcus.


	18. Family

**Okay thank you all who have reviewed! I just love getting 'em! Okay so now go listen to 'Your Guardian Angel' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus that song is like Edward's anthem to Bella! It's rocks! On with the story!**

**But not before the Disclaimer- You now what? I own EVERYTHING! MWHAHAHAHA then Edward comes in yelling about how I don't own anything. *sighs***

**Chapter 18- Family**

**Bella POV**

I tossed my stupid, crappy, robe to the wall and "hmph" like a child, crossing my arms. It had been living hell here. All I did every day was stay away in this crappy holding room awaiting my assignment. Caius was stupid if he honestly thought the minute he let me out of this room I wouldn't find Edward and break. Of course that would explain why he hadn't let me out…….

I wanted out so bad that I just sat down and started having hysterical tearless sobs. I wanted to find Edward, to go back and see Charlie and Renee and the Cullens. I wanted to be able to go outside. I looked at myself in the tiny little mirror in this awful room. I laughed thinking I really do look like a Vampire and a Zombie. I was pale, but a pale that looked like I was sickly. The purple bags under my eyes seemed to grow and become darker as I stared at them. And my eyes. Well my eyes were black with thirst.

I want to go home. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to go down today. The question as to what I had no idea…..

**Alice POV **

Aro came in and Caius stared at him in shock.

"Aro?" Caius mumbled standing up.

"It's me, dear brother. Although you tried your hardest to make sure I would never be able to say that again."

"How? Who?" Caius said eyes wide.

"Not everyone wants revenge Caius." I was starting to get confused.

"What do you mean, revenge?" I asked Aro.

"You did not know? Dear, the only reason Edward is here and not home is because Caius was jealous of Edward. He had Bella and Caius wanted her." I wasn't mad I was MAD!!!!! I swear if it were possible there would have been steam coming out of my ears.

"YOU JACKASS! I HATE YOU! LET ME AT HIM!" Emmett rang up and managed to grab me before I got to Caius. Jasper was now sending soothing waves my way and Caius's. Ugh. Marcus shot me a look that sorta said "stick to the plan, kid. Stick to the plan" I shut up and Emmett let me go, he went and stood next to Rose putting his arm around her. Caius seemed at a loss for words and stumbled back. Aro stepped forward and in the flash of an eye Aro was on top of Caius ripping him apart. Caius tried to get Aro but Aro quickly dodged. Emmett appeared out of nowhere and was suddenly ripping his shoulder from his body.

"Jane! Felix! Demetri!" He called. Marcus knew they would come but he had given the guard a specific order to go eat, so they were no were to be seen. Marcus snuck around the side and started getting Caius too. Jane, Demetri, and Felix appeared, shock wild on their faces. Another smaller girl stepped through the door and I heard Jasper inhale sharply. I didn't think anything of it. Demetri, Jane and Felix immediately went to help Caius and Carlisle, Rose, and Esme were there too. I slipped out the door, the plan coming together perfectly…..

**Edward POV**

Confused was an understatement. Aro was dead. Bella had joined the Volturi. I had joined them too. Marcus and Caius were evil. I would never see my family again. I understood and had exepted all these things. But all of a sudden someone started screaming in the head. I listened to what they had too say.

"_Edward! Edward! Don't freak! Where he to get Bella and you. Aro is still alive. Marcus is good. Don't worry, well get you out."_

I was litterly smashing my body against the ground while watching what was going down in Alice's head. I went to through my body weight against the door again when it suddenly opened and I rammed headfirst into that person. Defiantly a girl. She stumbled but held steady and I looked at who it was. If I could I would be crying. I gave Alice a huge hug jumping up and down like a little girl while crushing Alice to my chest.

I kissed her hair. "I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed letting her go. She ran her fingers threw her hair.

"I've missed you too. But we have to find Bella. Now."


	19. Finding Bella

**Okay thanks everyone for reading this! On with the chapter and I WANT REVIEWS! Please. =)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, just Edward. Heheheheheheheh, who who who, hahahaha if u have ever seen the dark knight that will make sense….**

**Chapter 19- Finding Bella**

**Edward POV**

I nodded my head and Alice and I took off running down the hallway.

"Alice," I said coming to a stop and spinning her around, "can you 'see' where Bella is?' I looked at her pleadingly. She closed her eyes and put her small hands to her forehead, rubbing her temples.

"Go down the hallway, to the right is a medal door, break through. Go down a long hallway and Bella is in the…..seventh door. It's on your right." She opened her eyes and I darted away.

"Edward! You said you wouldn't do this anymore!" Alice yelled after her. She ran after me and I ducked into a room. Her little pixy hair came around the bend and I caught her in a hug.

"Alice, thank you for everything. I know how much Bella means to you too." I told her.

"Don't worry about her. She is my soon-to-be sister in law." She smiled at me evily.

"Alice! I wanted to keep that a surprise!" I yelled at her.

"Oh relax. She said yes." Alice dismissed it with a wave of her hand. I sighed at her and then went back to running. Alice was next to me and I made sure that she was able to keep up. I found the medal door and through my body at it. The medal door crumpled beneath me and I sprinted down the hallway focused only on finding Bella. I found the seventh door and it was made out of the same material as mine.

"Alice where is the key? I can't get through without the key!" I yelled.

"We'll both throw our body weight against the door. It'll work trust me." She started counting.

"One, two, three!" We threw our wait against the door. It buckled and fell. I stepped through and saw a small ball wrapped in black huddled in the corner.

"Bella!" Alice yelled pushing me aside and running towards her with open arms.

"Alice?" Bella sounded unsure and confused.

"Bella! It's me! Oh I've missed you so much! And now w-" I cut her off again gently picking her up and placing her to the side, I picked Bella up in my arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you." My voice broke and she started crying. I hugged her tightly against my chest while Alice pouted in the corner.

"Alice come over here!" I told her. Alice skipped over and took Bella out of my arms.

"Uh Vampire remember?" Bella laughed as I took her back into my arms. I laughed and Bella reached out and hugged Alice. Alice and Bella laughed and cried while I carried Bella with Alice holding her hand back to the room where my family waited.

I opened the door and placed Bella down. She let the robe drop and she started crying again as she saw my –soon to be ours- family.

"BELLA!" Emmett cried running over and picking her up in his arms. I laughed.

"Emmett! I've missed you so much!" Bella cried into Emmett's shoulder. Emmett gave her one of his famous bear hugs and for once, Bella didn't complain about her air circulation. Esme was next, crying, hugging she, made her way over. Then Carlisle, Jasper and finally Rosalie.

"Uh…..hi Rosalie." Bella said unsure.

"Bella I'm so sorry! I have been nothing but a bitch to you!" She cried holding Bella in a hug. Bella started crying too, and I stole her back.

"Okay Bella has had enough for one day." I told my family. Bella hugged me and I sighed. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Marcus, Maria, and Aro standing awkwardly in the back of the room.

"Sorry," I muttered knowing they would hear me.

"Tomorrow we can talk about everything. How would you like to stay the night?" Aro invited us. Carlisle kindly agreed and Aro led us to the lounge. I led Bella to a small loveseat by the fireplace and sat down. Jasper was sitting next to Maria with Alice on his lap. Likewise, Maria was on Marcus's lap. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in front of  
the fire, talking about God knows what. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in two wing chairs facing each other. Aro was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Edward?" Bella asked and my attention immediately shifted back to her.

"Yes?"

"Can Aro come over?" She asked me.

"Sure. Next time you don't have to ask though." I told her. She craned her neck and muttered something about how I was controlling. I had to bite back the grin that I wanted to wear.

"Aro come over here." Bella told Aro. "Of course if you don't want to that's fine." Always so unsure of herself, who wouldn't want to sit next to Bella? Aro seemed unsure for a moment but then walked over, dragging a chair behind him. He put it a foot away from us and then sat down.


	20. A Talk With Aro

**Hi! Sorry about the late update but I just put up a new story, it's called "Spin The Bottle" check it our please! And reviews ARE WELCOME! And if u guys review I promise I'll thank everyone in the next chap! Luv ya'll!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, but hopefully my Edward Cullen pillow cases will get here today and I will own those………**

**Chapter 20- Talking with Aro**

**Edward POV **

Okay I love Bella, but what was she thinking? Aro? Really? I smiled down at my angel and Aro grabbed a chair and dragged it over here. Aro sat down looking very awkward.

"Aro how are you? That's a stupid question…" Bella scolded herself and I was sure she would be blushing if she could.

"No it's okay. Well accept for my brothers unheard of behavior I'm fine thank you." He smiled at Bella and I and relaxed, clearly he was not looking for trouble.

"So Bella……will you tell me your story? And Edward too." Aro looked curious and Bella nodded and looked at me. I gave her a encouraging nod and she started the story.

"It started after the Cullen's left," Bella took a deep breath. "Victoria found me and changed me. Afterword I was so mad….I…..I destroyed her. I knew that you would destroy me if I did something to your city from Edward's stories, but I figured I would ask first. I asked and of course you know the outcome." She smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed.

Aro turned to me and I started my story.

"I couldn't handle living without Bella, I came back to see her." I noticed everyone's else's conversation had stopped and all eyes were on us.

"Even though he cleary told us we weren't aloud to see her, or look for her future…." Alice chirped. I laughed at her expression. Her little face was crinkled in distaste.

"Yes well. I came back and she wasn't there. Bella's father told me she had run away three days ago. Alice had, had a vision with Bella as a Vampire so my hunch told me she was right. I found her scent and followed her here, ditching the little pixie." I grinned at Alice and she stuck out her tongue.

"After that little trip here I found her and after we talked for a little bit I realized that she had never gotten over my move, and I didn't either. I love her and the only thing separation did for us was kill us both." I smiled and kissed Bella's hair. Aro smiled and then watched the fire blaze.

Esme looked as if she would cry if she could and Alice was leaning against Jasper's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Rosalie was sitting on the couch with Emmett's head laying over her lap. Never grew up did he? Esme was sitting in a chair with Carlisle next to her and they were holding hands. I loved my family, including the wonderful angel sitting with me.

"Edward?" Bella asked me.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Yes. I'm completely happy. And everythings perfect." I kissed Bella softly on the lips and she smiled. My smile……

**Okay sorry about how short it is but I am sad to say only a few more chapters left. I promise I'll update fast, sorry it's been really tough this week. My grandpa died and so I have been in New York for the past week and a half. Sorry I know you guys don't want excuses. Please review! Luv Ya'll!**


	21. Back Home

**Hey Ya'll! Okay here is the final chap! *Tear* I know I'm really sad but know that everything is okay between them I just want to finish it! Okay here it is! I 3 reviews! Oh and Ps, **_This is Bella's flashbacks._

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight (yet) but I will on midnight tonight! **

**Chapter 21- Back Home**

**Bella POV**

**4 months later….**

Everything had been great since we came home from Italy, thankfully everything had been perfect, well accept for the whole Caius being destroyed thing. Edward and I had now been married for two months and it was wonderful. We lived in a little cottage just a couple feet from the rest of _our_ family.

"Bella?" My angel called to me. I finished throwing on my night shirt (I know we don't sleep but I love the feel of my short shorts and tank top) I walked into our room were Edward was lounged across our bed, in black sweats and a black man tank top.

"Hey honey," I said curling up next to him and laying my head on his chest. He kissed my head and pulled out his new favorite book since he left me, _Romeo and Juliet. _I closed my eyes and before my eyelids flashed across a million memories of these past four months. First, The wedding.

"_Bella. Wake. Up. It's. Your. Wedding. Day." Charlie's voice was gruff, like he was having trouble just saying those words. _

"_Coming," Just those words had snapped me awake (well from my fake slumber, once Charlie heard I was back he had insisted I move in with him again. So Edward had scheduled the wedding as soon as possible so that 'I can spend every waking second with you' as he put it._

"_Oh, and uh, someone's here to see you," You could hear the smile in his voice. I looked up with I expect was a question mark on my face because Charlie just laughed and said:_

"_Nothing, nothing." _

_I nodded, confused and then hurried to the shower. Edward had left early last night so he could go to his 'Bachelor Party' with his brothers so he wasn't waiting for me in the closet. I closed the door behind me and nearly screamed when I saw Alice waiting there with a hairdryer in one hand and a brush in the other. _

_**Skip Forward Three Hours…..**_

"_I do." I choked up, my voice barely above a whisper as tears spilled out of my eyes. _

"_Then I now announce you Mister and Mrs. Edward Cullen." The minister (who wasn't Emmett thanks to Alice) said. _

_Edward kissed me and suddenly we were on Esme's island….. _**(Remember no nessie because she isn't human…) **

_**Fast Forward to after the honeymoon….**_

"_Bella, Eddie!" Emmett cried running at us and catching us both (and our luggage) in a huge hug. _

"_I missed you!" Emmett whined and gave us tight squeeze. _

"_Emmett it's my turn!" Whined Alice pulling Emmett away with a little effort. She took me in a tight hug and whispered "I'm so happy to have you home!" _

_She took Edward in a similar hug. The rest of the day was saying hi to the rest of the Cullen's and telling them everything about our vacation. Well not everything about our vacation……._

"Bella darling what are you thinking about?" Edward drawled me from my reverie. I 'showed' him with my new found talent what I was thinking about and when he was done he leaned down and kissed my full on my lips.

"I love you." He stated kissing me again.

"I love you too. And I know you love me." I mumbled around kisses.

"You are just beginning to know my love for you." He mumbled and then we moved deeper. That's my husband. My family. My life. 


End file.
